


be more chat

by retrogaymer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogaymer/pseuds/retrogaymer
Summary: Yet another chat fic!





	1. favor(e)ite animals

**Author's Note:**

> nicknames for this chapter:
> 
> brooke - pink like the paradise found  
> christine - janelle monáe made me mogáe  
> jeremy - horndog henry / horse twink  
> michael - Kael'thot  
> rich - pussy-poppin' thor

**Kael’thot** Today at 00:52

@everyone  whats your fav animals

aside from you jer i know about your weird dolphin kink

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 00:52

**_IT'S NOT A KINK I JUST LIKE DOLPHINS_ **

And deers. They're tied for first place fyi

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 00:52

suuuuuuuure it isnt

(furry)

 

 **janelle monáe made me mogáe** Today at 00:52

Furry is FANDOM, not a kink !

I mean at least not entirely but like

It's a venn diagram we've been over this!!!

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 00:53

chris :’( every time i manage to block out the fact that youre one of them you have to remind me again

 

 **janelle monáe made me mogáe** Today at 00:53

;3c

you cant take it away from me michael!! anyways at least we just like the aesthetic and not the. you know. You Know

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 00:53

oh, i know.

 

 **pussy-poppin’ thor** Today at 00:54

why are you guys talking about being furries at 1 am

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 00:54

i asked what everyones favorite animal is and chris and jer dont know how to be normal

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 00:54

YOU BROUGHT IT UP

Anyways you're basically a furry by now? So.

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 00:55

GHFJFJF????? WHA T ???????????

WHEN WAS THIS ESTABLISHED

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 00:55

Last time we were high I got you to make a fursona and I have photographic evidence.

 

 **janelle monáe made me mogáe** Today at 00:55

OH, WIG?

 

 **Kael’thot** 00:56

w

was.

was it. was it a lion

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 00:56

Of course it was a fuckin’ lion Michael!!!

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 00:57

Then It Can Stay.

 

 **janelle monáe made me mogáe** Today at 00:57

_one of us_

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 00:58

oh god no i take it back delete it fat

 

 **pussy-poppin’ thor** Today at 00:58

yknow im starting to remember why i didnt talk to you guys

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 00:58

rich you are in NO position to be judging us sir you are into VORE

 

 **pussy-poppin’ thor** Today at 00:59

^*3hs

HHG

I AM NOT FUCKING INTO VORE

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 00:59

SCREENSHOTS RICH. I HAVE SCREENSHOTS

“GOD CAN YOU IMAGINE BEING INSIDE A STOMACH. I BET ITD BE SO WARM AND SOFT AND CKMFORTABLE” **_UNPROMPTED_ **

 

 **pussy-poppin’ thor** Today at 01:00

**_I WAS HIGH_ **

**_WE SAY WEIRD SHIT WHEN WE'RE HIGH_ **

**_YOU TOLD ME YOUD RIM JEREMY BEHIND A 7/11 EVEN IF HE ONLY HAD GATORADE TO WASH HIS ASS WITH!!!!!!_ **

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:00

He what now

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:00

_AND THAT IS THE GOT DAM TRUTH_

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:00

**_EXCUSE ME ??????_ **

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:01

_WHEN WERE HIGH WE JUST HAVE NO FILTERS_

**_YOURE INTO VORE AND YOU CANT DENY IT TO ME, MR. GORANSKI_ **

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:01

“oh i cant sleep so i might as well check my phone”

“oh! the discord with all my dearest friends in it is active, lets see what theyre talking about-”

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:01

sorry brooke but you have to back me up here. rich is a vore guy isnt he

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:02

i mean.

anybody thats into jake has something going on, i think

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:02

ghghdhd??? i mean youre right but i cant believe youd come so hard for both christine And your girlfriend like that

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:02

oh no! we all know what was going on with them, they were in comp het hell

rich ? rich has no excuse

 

 **pussy-poppin’ thor** Today at 01:03

i would very much like to be excluded from this narrative

headphones my fav animal is frogs and now i will be going to bed

 

 **Kael’thot** Today 01:03

you cant run from the truth forever, rich

(thank you)

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:03

oh!! are we talking favorite animals?

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:03

YEAH i need to know all of your faves

i still have not gotten an answer from chris

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:04

Yeah she fell asleep agehdh, she didn't want to interrupt the vore so she said goodnight to me privately

She also told me to tell you guys So, goodnight from Christine!

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:04

CHRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIS

SHES SO GOOD WE DONT DESERVE HER!!!!!!!!!

but also _WHATS HER FAVORITE ANIMAL_ gshshwh im an impatient homo

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:05

It's a Nightingale!

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:05

god shes just a literal actual disney princess isnt she

christine canigula appreciation thread go

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:05

There's too much good to possibly list

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:05

youre so right :cryingcat:

wow throwback to one year ago when this convo would be making me die

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:06

agshsh I know, G-d

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:06

hey djeer ……… i love you

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:06

!!!!!♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:06

:’)

im glad chlo isnt here to arrest you for pda on main

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:06

love you AND your toes, theyre so suckable

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:07

Not as suckable as yours tbh

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:07

nevermind

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:07

;3€

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:07

whats the euro supposed to convey??

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:07

lions paw ! because i guess this is just who i am now

jer did my fursona have a name

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:08

No, but it was red and blue and smoked weed

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:08

PH SHISHT

WHY IS THAT SO RAD

OKAY IM DEFINITELY A FURRY NOW

catch me commissioning chris to draw my lion friend

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:08

ffhdjd?? I mean

I support supporting Christine but why not do it yourself ?

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:09

shes better than me :S

at furry art, that is.

god damn it i keep getting distracted BROOKE WHATS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL AND DO YOU KNOW CHLOES

WHO KNOWS JAKES

**_GODDAMMIT RICH_ **

im calling him fuck that

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:10

agejshsh

well while thats happening

ive always been a horse girl honestly…. i know thats cliché but

 

 **horndog henry** Today at 01:10

Horses are good!

Deer are like if horses were twinks

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:10

hm

why does that make sense ?

 

 **horse twink** Today at 01:10

Because it's true!

Wait

**_MICHAEL_ **

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:11

FUCKIGN GET ON VOICE RICH IS SO PISSED QT ME IM LOSING MY SHIT

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:11

AGEHSHHS

 

 **horse twink** Today at 01:56

So that was an experience

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:56

and i got **_EVERYONES FAVES EXCEPT JENNA YELL HEAH_ **

and she probably has it on one of her milliom blogs so i just gotta do some sleuthing

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:57

why do you need to know what our favorite animals are, anyways? c:

 

 **horse twink** Today at 01:57

He's embroidering patches for us!

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:57

thats a secret ;3c

jeremy

do you know what a secret is

 

 **horse twink** Today at 01:58

GHHHFJ OH SHIT

I'M SORRY!!! I didn't realize you meant for it to be a secret oh my G-d

want me to delete the message??

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:58

NAH id probably leak the info myself bc im just so got dam excitable and impatient

 

 **horse twink** Today at 01:58

And you're so, so valid.

Your toes are so suckable right now

 

 **pink like the paradise found** Today at 01:58

im gonna go ahead and ignore jeremy because OH MY GOD MICHAEL!!! THATS SO CUTE ♡♡♡♡♡

i didnt know you knew how to embroider stuff!!!

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 01:59

HELL YEAH DOG!!! beforehand i was blowing all of my cash on etsy every other month and. like. it had to stop

also i have the most niché interests in the world and i was DEMANDING apocalypse of the damned merch and i could only get my guy at spencers gifts to make so many shitty badges for me

 

 **horse twink** Today at 02:00

What DOESN'T your guy at Spencer's gifts do for you?

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 02:00

absolutely nothing! hes my dealer of everything

one time we drank a six pack of shitty bootleg alcohol together and i woke up at home in bed with pierced ears and another time we did that again and i woke up at home in bed with a pierced navel. shits wild

 

 **horse twink** Today at 02:01

yOU WH AT

WH

GHATS HOW YOU GOT YOUR EARS PIERCED????? _YOU HAVE A NAVEL PIERCING_ _????_ WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN???

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 02:01

agejshdh

durinf the time we werent friends and i literally had Nobody to talk to when my warcraft pals werent online (which was a lot because exam season)

i think i actually went there high? and then we drank and then. you know. You Know

 

 **horse twink** Today at 02:02

I'm

I really haven't seen you shirtless since then??? Wow

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 02:02

would you Like To? `,;3

 

 **horse twink** Today at 02:03

I MEAN

I WANNA SEE YOUR PIERCING BECAUSE THAT'S PRETTY BIG

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 02:03

suuuuuuure thats your reason `,;3

 

 **horse twink** Today at 02:03

Oh my G-d

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 02:03

agejshd no i get you man

next time we hang out! did brooke fucking die also

 

 **horse twink** Today at 02:04

Fhdhf I think she passed out

Which I'm about to do, too

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 02:04

she is so valid and so are you

goodnight widdwe jewemy heewe uwu

 

 **horse twink** Today at 02:04

Goodnight you absolute disaster, I love you!

 

 **Kael’thot** Today at 02:04

fhdhdjd GOD i love you too so GOT DAM much

 

 **horse twink** Today at 02:05

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	2. will will kin? no, but jeremy might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames for this chapter:
> 
> chloe - All Men Die Challenge  
> jeremy - feel my bones mom  
> michael - rich fucked a cantaloupe  
> rich - michael put ice in his redacted

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:33

**give ya boy biggie cheese some wriggle room**

oh dhit

soery wrong chat

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:34

who did you MEAN to send that to and can i have their number

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:34

MY OLDER BROTHER YOU NASTY

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:34

OH SHIR hqjejsj

i mean

not gonna lie your brothers a snacc ,

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:35

tryst me michael, given the legal opportunity i will kill you

what if i said YOUR big brothers a snack. Hm

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:35

id know youre lying bc vic is a mess lol

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:35

a  _ hot  _ mess

oh no i know how to hurt you

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:36

bring it you tiny gremlin!!

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:36

@feel my bones mom rate michaels brother on a scale of 1-10

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:36

**_RICH_ **

**_DIE_ **

**_DEVIL_ **

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:37

???

In what context??

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:37

hotness DUH

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:37

$&4&4#&!($&@(

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:37

8

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:37

rich i hate y

WHHWAT

THAT WAS SO FAST

JREMY

????

_ TOP 10 ANIME BETRAYALS _

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:38

that was

i didnt think it would be that easy??

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:38

Well. I've thought about it before

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:39

oh my god

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:39

BUT,

I did it before I knew being bi was a thing

And I was ranking all of the Mells to figure out if I on average thought girls or boys were prettier

And also to convince myself Michael was just the first boy I noticed was hot and I didn't actually have a crush on him

But it didn't work because I always gave Michael 20

There's just something about his face that's better than everyone else's!

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:41

thats love, bitch

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:41

:’)

top 10 anime redempt

WAIT

_ “THE MELL _ **_S_ ** _ ” _

_ DID YOU RATE MY PARENTS TOO _

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:41

OH SHIT

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:42

UJHHHHJHHHHHJHHH

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:42

**_JEREMY. JEREMY. J E R E M Y_ **

**_WHAT DID YOU RATE MY PARENTS_ **

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:42

ISN'T IT COMMON KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU HAVE THE MOST ATTRACTIVE FAMILY IN THE WORLD

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:42

its true tbh

he comes from a line of dilfs and milfs

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:43

ILL KILL YOU BOTH

did you put my dad over or under vic.

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:43

Gjfhdudjheje

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:43

keysmashing is not an answer you godforsaken twink

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:44

Under

I'm bi not a daddykinker

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:44

arnt twink and daddykinker synonyms

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:44

DIE

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:44

like twunk Isnt ?

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:45

Aren't you a twunk too??

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:45

oh shit

am i?????? arent twunks always muscular

i feel like im too fat to be either a twink Or a twunk

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:45

No you're a twunk!!

Or. Are you a cub. Or something else entirely

God why are gays so confusing

This is the porno industry's fault

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:46

hypocrite?

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:46

I'm unlearning the habit!!!!!!!!!!

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:46

horndog henrys doing really well actually

we might have to call him something else soon

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:47

oh shit

what alliteration this time

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:47

How about. “Jeremy”

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:47

pop-a-boner-every-time-we-wrestle pippin

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:48

GHGHGJLGKCKJJKGGKGJKGKGLGJFKGJKG

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:48

LMAOOOOO

feel like thats still horndog henry, but a different brand

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:48

mmm shit, i think youre right

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:49

I hate you both

Stop shaming my libido

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:49

Hey . i for one am a big fan of your eager ass libido

but that doesnt mean it shouldnt be called out

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:49

lorge libido lenny

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:49

ahejshejeh

 

**All Men Die Challenge** Today at 08:50

jenna can you  _ PLEASE _ kick them from the server

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:50

‘,;3c

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:50

CHLOE now that youre here

rate michaels brother on a scale of 1-10

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:51

**_DIE!!!!!!!_ **

 

**All Men Die Challenge** Today at 08:51

im a lesbian soz

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:51

you rate me and the boys all the time???

 

**All Men Die Challenge** Today at 08:51

i love myself soz

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:51

thats fair

jeremy gave him an 8 and i think we're breaking up now

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:52

Gfjrhejrkdn

I still rated you above everyone else!!!

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:52

oh chloe i know how to make michael hate you now

rate his moms

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:52

richard. richard. Richard. You've Taken It Too Far

 

**All Men Die Challenge** Today at 08:54

michaels moms have got it going on

theyre all i want

and ive waited for so long

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:54

YESSSSSSS

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:55

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:55

That image is going to give me a g-d damn aneurysm 

I feel such a deep connection with it and I  _ Don't Know Why _

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:56

………..j….jeremy

are you

jeremy. Jeremy.

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:56

Ahejej am I what???

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:56

are you will connolly kin.

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:56

I HATE YOU SO MUCH

_ NO!!!!!!!! _

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:56

:/ sounds like something a will connolly kinnie would say

ahejdj a will kinnilly

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:57

I'm officially dead

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:57

i mean, michael

youre one to talk

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:57

what are y

oh. is this abt

gerog

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:57

salazars georg

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:58

greg sar

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:58

Oh, Sazar?

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:58

the dude michaels kin with

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:58

_ IM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

ive never said i feel a Deep Connection to him just that we basically have the same fuckign face and its  **_FREAKY AS HELL_ **

 

**feel my bones mom** Today at 08:59

Ahejdhd

He's you from the future

What message do you think he's trying to get to you

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 08:59

“stop hanging out w rich goranski before its too late”

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 08:59

what happens when it Is too late?

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 09:00

weve morphed together to create a terrifying fusion of two of the most explosive personalities in our squad and christine is next

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 09:00

oh god

george save us

wait if george is you from that future would that make  _ him _ the fusion

 

**rich fucked a cantaloupe** Today at 09:01

OH MY GOD

**_CONSPIRACY THEORY UNLOCKED_ **

 

**michael put ice in his redacted** Today at 09:01

CALL UP BUZZFEED UNSOLVED, THIS IS  _ HUGE _


End file.
